perros_pediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beagle
Los beagle son una raza de perros de tamaño pequeño a mediano. Tienen un aspecto similar al foxhound, pero de menor tamaño, con patas más cortas y orejas más largas y suaves. Este perro, clasificado en el grupo 6, sección 1.3 por la Federación Cinológica Internacional, es un sabueso utilizado principalmente para rastrear liebres, conejos y otras piezas de caza. Su gran capacidad olfativa e instinto de rastreo hace que se utilicen como perros de detección de importaciones agrícolas prohibidas y productos alimenticios en cuarentena a lo largo de todo el mundo. Son animales inteligentes, y populares como animales domésticos debido a su talla, carácter tranquilo y carencia de problemas de salud congénitos. Estas características también hacen de ellos una opción como sujeto de experimentación in vivo. Aunque esta raza existe desde hace más de 2000 años, el desarrollo moderno de su cría comenzó en Gran Bretaña en torno a los años 1830 junto con otras razas como los talbot, el north country beagle, el southern hound y posiblemente el harrier. Los beagles han sido representados en la cultura popular desde la época isabelina tanto en la literatura como en la pintura y, más recientemente, en el cine, los cómics y la televisión. A menudo se cita a Snoopy, uno de los personajes principales de la tira cómica Peanuts, como «el beagle más famoso del mundo». Historia Los primeros perros tipo beagle Los orígenes de esta raza no están muy claros, pero perros de la talla y características similares al beagle moderno se remontan hasta la Antigua Grecia.8 Jenofonte (ca.431 a. C. - 354 a. C.), en su Tratado sobre la cacería o Cynegeticus menciona a un sabueso que cazaba liebres mediante el olfato y al que se seguía a pie. También se mencionan pequeños sabuesos en las Leyes Forestales de Canuto el Grande, donde se los eximía de la ordenanza que establecía que a todos los perros capaces de acosar a un venado se les debía mutilar una pata.9 De ser cierto, estas leyes confirmarían que perros del tipo del beagle existían en Inglaterra antes de 1016, pero es probable que fueran escritas en la Edad Media y se les quisiera dar una percepción de antigüedad y tradición.10 En el siglo XI, Guillermo el Conquistador introdujo el talbot en Gran Bretaña. El talbot era un sabueso predominantemente blanco, lento, con la garganta profunda, descendiente del San Huberto que había sido desarrollado en el siglo VIII. En algún momento los talbots ingleses fueron cruzados con galgos para darles un punto suplementario de velocidad.11 Extinguido ya hace tiempo, el talbot probablemente dio origen alsouthern hound que, por su parte, se cree que es un antepasado del beagle moderno.N 1 A partir de la época medieval, el término beagle se utilizó como nombre genérico para referirse a los sabuesos más pequeños, aunque estos perros se diferenciaran bastante de la raza moderna. Unas razas de perros diminutos tipo beagle ya se conocían en tiempos Eduardo II yEnrique VII, que tenían jaurías de «beagles de guante» (glove beagles), llamados así por su pequeño tamaño, y la reina Isabel I tenía unos perros conocidos como «beagles de bolsillo» (pocket beagles), que solo tenían de 20 a 23 cm de altura hasta la cruz, lo bastante pequeños como para poder llevarse en un bolsillo o alforja mientras se montaba a caballo durante una cacería. Los sabuesos más grandes perseguían y levantaban la presa y después los cazadores soltaban a los perros pequeños para proseguir la persecución por la maleza. Isabel I se refería a estos perros como sus «beagles cantores» (singing beagles) y a menudo entretenía a los invitados a su mesa real dejando a sus «beagle de bolsillo» dar cabriolas entre los platos y tazas.12 Fuentes del siglo XIX se refieren a estas razas indistintamente y es posible que ambos nombres se refieran a la misma pequeña raza. En el libro de 1866 de George Jesse Researches into the History of the British Dog, el poeta y escritor de principios del siglo XVII Gervase Markham es citado refiriéndose al beagle como lo bastante pequeño como para sentarse en la mano de un hombre.13 Los estándares para el beagle de bolsillo se establecieron en 1901; esta línea genética está extinguida en la actualidad, aunque algunos criadores modernos han intentado recrearla.14 Siglo XVIII En el siglo XVIII se habían desarrollado dos razas para cazar liebres y conejos: el southern hound y el north country beagle (o northern hound). El southern hound, un perro alto y robusto con una cabeza cuadrada y orejas largas , suaves y triangulares era común desde el sur del río Trent y probablemente estaba estrechamente relacionado con el talbot; aunque lento, tenía resistencia y un excelente olfato. El north country beagle, posiblemente un cruce de una rama de la estirpe del talbot y un galgo, fue criado principalmente en Yorkshire y era común en los condados del norte. Era más pequeño que el del sur, menos corpulento y con un hocico más puntiagudo; era más rápido que su equivalente del sur, pero sus capacidades olfativas estaban menos desarrolladas.15 Cuando la caza del zorro se hizo cada vez más popular, los ejemplares de ambos tipos de sabuesos disminuyeron. Los perros del tipo del beagle fueron cruzados con razas más grandes, como los sabuesos cazadores de venados, para producir el foxhound moderno. Las variedades de perros del tamaño del beagle estuvieron cerca de la extinción pero algunos agricultores del sur de Inglaterra aseguraron la supervivencia de las razas prototipo manteniendo pequeños grupos para la caza de conejos. Desarrollo de la raza moderna El reverendo Phillip Honeywood estableció un criadero de beagles en Essex en los años 1830 y se cree que este grupo constituyó la base para la formación de la raza beagle moderna. Aunque no existen registros con los detalles del linaje de esta perrada, se cree tanto los southern hound como los north country beagle estaban fuertemente representados; el veterinario británico William Youatt sospechaba que el harrier constituía una buena parte de la herencia genética del beagle, opinión compartida por otros estudiosos en la actualidad.16 17 Los beagles de Honeywood eran pequeños, con una altura hasta la cruz de unos 25 cm y, según escribió John Mills en su The Sportsman's Library (1845), de color blanco puro. El príncipe Alberto, esposo de la reina Victoria, y Lord Winterton también tenían jaurías de beagles en esa época, y el favor real sin duda ayudó al incremento del interés hacia esta raza, aunque el grupo de Honeywood estaba considerado como el más refinado de los tres.18 Aunque se la atribuye el desarrollo de la raza moderna, Honeywood se concentró en la cría de perros para la caza y dejó en manos de Thomas Johnson refinar la cría para producir perros que fueran cazadores tanto atractivos como capaces. Se desarrollaron dos variedades: la de pelaje áspero y la de pelaje liso. El beagle de pelaje áspero sobrevivió hasta principios del siglo XX (hay incluso registro de su aparición en un espectáculo de perros en 1969), pero esta variedad está extinguida en la actualidad, probablemente absorbido en el linaje genético estándar del beagle.19 En los años 1840, se comenzó a desarrollar un estándar para el beagle: se había perdido la distinción entre el north country beagle y el southern hound, pero todavía había una gran variación en talla, carácter y fiabilidad entre los nuevos grupos emergentes.20 En 1856, «Stonehenge» (seudónimo de John Henry Walsh, editor de The Field), escribiendo en el Manual of British Rural Sports todavía dividía a los beagles en cuatro variedades: el medio, el enano o «faldero», el fox beagle (una versión más pequeña y lenta del foxhound) y el de pelaje áspero o beagle terrier, que él clasificó como una mezcla de cualquiera de las otras variedades y una de las variedades de terrierescocesas.21 Stonehenge también ofrece un esbozo de una descripción estándar: Hacia 1887 la amenaza de extinción se desvanecía: había 18 criaderos de beagles en Inglaterra.22 En 1890 se creó el Club del Beagle (Beagle Club) y al mismo tiempo se confeccionó el primer estándar.23 Al año siguiente se formó la Asociación de Propietarios de Harriers y Beagles (Association of Masters of Harriers and Beagles). Ambas organizaciones tenían como objetivo promover y defender los intereses fundamentales de la raza, y ambos deseaban producir un tipo estándar de beagle.24 Hacia 1902 el número de criaderos se había elevado a 44.22 = Exportacion Los beagles llegaron a Estados Unidos en torno a los años 1840, pero los primeros perros fueron importados exclusivamente para la caza y eran de calidad variable. Ya que Honeywood sólo había comenzado su cría en los años 1830, es improbable que estos perros fueran representativos de la raza moderna y su descripción como similares a losdachshund con la pierna recta y con cabeza delgada indica su poco parecido al estándar. Las iniciativas serias para el establecimiento de una calidad en la herencia genética comenzaron a principios de los años 1870, cuando el general Richard Rowett, de Illinois, importó algunos perros de Inglaterra y comenzó a reproducirlos. Se cree que los beagles de Rowett sirvieron como modelo para el primer estándar americano, preparado por Rowett, L. H. Twadell y Norman Ellmore en 1887.25 El beagle fue aceptado como una clase por el American Kennel Club (AKC) en 1884. A lo largo del siglo XX esta raza se ha extendido por todo el mundo. Temperamento Es un perro apacible, tanto en su carácter como en su disposición. Descrito en varios estándares de raza como «alegre» (merry), son afectuosos y generalmente no son agresivos, pero tampoco tímidos. Disfrutan de la compañía y, aunque puedan mostrarse inicialmente fríos con los extraños, los aceptan con facilidad, lo que hace de ellos unos perros guardianes poco adecuados, aunque su tendencia a ladrar o aullar cuando avistan desconocidos los convierta en posibles perros de vigilancia. En un estudio del año 1985 dirigido por Ben y Lynette Hart, otorgaron al beagle la posición de excitabilidad más alta, junto con el Yorkshire terrier, el cairn terrier, el schnauzer miniatura, el West Highland white terrier y el fox terrier.50 N 2 Los beagles son inteligentes pero, al ser una raza criada para largas persecuciones, son decididos y resueltos, lo que puede hacerlos difíciles de entrenar. Son generalmente obedientes, pero puede ser difícil hacerles retroceder una vez que han percibido un rastro, y pueden distraerse con facilidad por olores a su alrededor. Por lo general no se presentan a concursos de obediencia en exhibiciones caninas; mientras están atentos o en alerta, responden bien al entrenamiento mediante recompensas de comida, y están impacientes por complacer, aunque se distraen o aburren con facilidad. Están clasificados en el puesto 72 en el libro The Intelligence of Dogs (La inteligencia de los perros) de Stanley Coren, ya que Coren los sitúa en el grupo con el nivel más bajo de inteligencia trabajo/obediencia; sin embargo esta escala no mide la comprensión o asimilación, la independencia o la creatividad.51 52 Estos perros tienen un excelente comportamiento con los niños, y quizás este sea uno de los motivos por los que es uno de los animales domésticos más populares en las familias, pero son animales de jauría y pueden ser propensos a la llamada «ansiedad por separación».53 No todos los beagles aullarán, pero la mayoría ladrará cuando se enfrente a situaciones extrañas, y algunos darán aullidos cuando perciban el rastro de una presa potencial.54 Por lo general se comportan bien ante otros perros. No son exigentes en cuanto al ejercicio; su resistencia innata implica que no se cansan fácilmente cuando realizan ejercicio, pero no deben ejercitarse hasta el agotamiento antes de darles un descanso, aunque el ejercicio regular ayuda a evitar el aumento de peso al que esta raza es propensa.55 Salud La longevidad típica de los beagles es de entre diez y quince años,56 57 una esperanza de vida habitual para los perros de su talla.58 Los beagles pueden ser propensos a la epilepsia, pero puede controlarse mediante medicación; también pueden sufrir hipotiroidismo y varios tipos de enanismo. Hay dos enfermedades en concreto que son particulares de esta raza: la llamada «''funny puppy''» (cachorro gracioso), en la que el cachorro crece de forma lenta y se desarrolla con piernas débiles y la espalda torcida y, aunque normalmente esté sano, es propenso a diversas enfermedades;59 y la displasia de cadera, común en harriers y en algunas razas más grandes, pero que raramente se considera un problema en los beagles.60 Por sus patas cortas, que hacen que al andar se balanceen más que los perros de patas largas, están considerados una raza condrodistrófica, y son propensos a varios tipos de afecciones de los discos intervertebrales.61 62 En casos raros, pueden desarrollar artritis poligénica, una inflamación de las articulaciones provocada por una disfunción del sistema inmunológico, incluso cuando son jóvenes. Los síntomas pueden aliviarse en ocasiones con tratamientos a base de esteroides.59 Sus orejas caídas, largas y amplias pueden hacer que el canal auricular no se airee lo suficiente o que retengan aire húmedo, lo que puede conllevar infecciones de oído.63 También pueden sufrir diversos problemas en los ojos; dos afecciones oculares comunes en los beagles son el glaucoma y la distrofia corneal.64 También pueden padecer el llamado ojo cereza, un prolapso de la membrana nictitantecanina, o distiquiasis, una situación en la que las pestañas nacen fuera de la línea habitual y pueden irritar el ojo; ambas dolencias pueden ser corregidas mediante cirugía;59 también pueden padecer varios tipos de atrofia retinal. Un fallo del sistema de drenaje nasolacrimal puede causar sequedad en el ojo la aparición de lágrimas en la cara.59 En su condición de perros de campo son propensos a heridas menores, como cortes y esguinces y, si se mantienen inactivos, la obesidad se convierte en un problema común ya que ellos comerán siempre que tengan comida disponible y tendrán que ser sus dueños los encargados de regular su peso.59 Cuando trabajan o corren en libertad en el campo pueden ser infestados por ectoparásitos comopulgas, garrapatas o ácaros de la cosecha y por endoparásitos como los céstodos; también pueden introducírseles en los ojos, oídos o patas semillas de hierbas y sembrados y producirles irritaciones.65Categoría:Perros talla pequeña